After Hours
by CenasGreatestGirl
Summary: Dating Phillip Brooks may be the best thing that's ever happened to this girl, but what comes along with it, definitely stirs things up. Jessica has been tagging along to a few WWE events, but has no idea what secrets lie within the company itself. After leaving her purse at an arena, she goes back to find it when she stumbles upon, what may be, the biggest secret in WWE history.
1. Prologue

He yanked my necklace off of my body. I turned to slap him, and that's when I knew who he was. His lip ring glistened in the position of the sun, and I couldn't help at blush and feel embarrassed with my anger.

He continued to smile at me as he dangled the necklace in the air. "I'm sorry I had to do this."

I opened my mouth, but there were no words I could say…hell there were no words that could even come out. "I-I…"

He continued to smile as he twirled the necklace around. "This is quite pretty. You didn't get this from a boyfriend did you?"

I felt my cheeks getting red. I haven't had a boyfriend in a few years…since I trashed the car of the cheating bastard. He deserved it…

He inspected the broken chain on the necklace. still haven't spoken a word; he took the necklace in one of his fists and he slid it into his large black hoodie pocket. In return, he pulled out a small notepad and pen. He clicked the pen and proceeded to scribble some words down. He ripped out the small paper and folded it. "I would really like to get this necklace fixed for you. There's a place just down from my hotel room." With his other hand, he grabbed mine, and he placed the folded up paper in it. He caressed my hand momentarily as I stood there in awe, still unable to process my thoughts…or form any words.

His smile was delicate. I wanted so badly to play with his lip ring. I've always dreamt about that since I first saw it.

"This is the address of the place. Please meet me there later tonight…how about around 7? You don't have anything going on tonight around 7 right?"

The first thing I was finally able to do since he first walked up to me…I nodded. And then quickly shook my head.

His smile was so soft and inviting. "If you have something going on, we can reschedule for tomorrow or something."

"No!" I was almost too quick to answer. His eyebrows shot up, almost as surprised as I was that I finally spoke. My knees were shaking uncontrollably in his presence. "I mean, I don't have anything going on tonight. Um, I would like my necklace back. You don't have to fix it for me. I can do that myself. I mean, I'm sure that chain is gonna be somewhat expensive…" I trailed off and looked down at my shoes. I felt embarrassed that I'd been rambling just now.

His touch made me melt. He lifted my chin and he smiled at me again. "Trust me, I _want_ to do this for you." He put that small notebook and pen back into his pocket, and he put his hood up. That's when I realized it had started raining lightly. He shrugged. "So can I get your name?"

"Uh," was the only thing that popped out. _Tell him your name, stupid! Stop acting dumb and just tell him your damn name!_ "I have a name." _I'm gonna smack you so hard in the face later. I hope you know that._

He chuckled. "I have a name too. But I'm pretty sure you know what it is already, am I right?"

I nodded and finally smiled. I believe I was beginning to fan-girl. "Of course! Almost everyone in the world knows who you are! You're Phillip Brooks!"

He bowed to me sarcastically. "Alright, so it's settled. You know who I am, yet I haven't heard your probably beautiful name yet. Am I going to get that opportunity? Or am I going to have to wait until you show up tonight to get that?"

I blushed and nervously looked away. There were people crowded around, snapping pictures of this handsome man with their cell phones. Some people were even recording videos. But there were security guards between us and them.

Has it really been this loud around here? Has there really been fans this whole time screaming his name? I tried to look inside my mind…trying to figure out how the hell I missed what was going on around us. The remnants of the song _Dreamweaver_ played harmoniously.

I finally cleared my throat and looked back up at him. He was still waiting for an answer. "My name…is Jessica." I blushed again. I was never fond of my name.

He nodded. "That is a very beautiful name." We stood there, staring at each other awkwardly while everyone else snapped pictures for Twitter and God knows what else. I'm pretty sure by now I looked like the twin of an apple…or a strawberry.

Finally he looked around. He waved to someone that I couldn't see (mostly because I was short and couldn't see over the crowd of people).

"Can I give you a ride back to your place Jess?"

_Jess? No one's called me Jess since…that asshole._ However, after that dramatic flashback, I shook my head. "I'm okay with walking. Really it's not that far."

He folded his arms. "I didn't spend the past ten minutes flirting with you to _not_ give you a ride home. So let's go Jessica." He smiled deliciously again and turned towards where he had been waving. I wasn't sure if following him was the right thing to do.

As I glanced around, my auditory senses started kicking in, and there were girls screaming: "PUNK TAKE ME WITH YOU!" "I'LL GO WITH YOU PUNK!" "PLEASE PUNK I LOVE YOU!" "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

I shook my head. He flirted with _me_! He picked _me _out of a crowd! _Go with him Jess or you're never gonna forgive yourself!_ And so I did. I started after him, and I could hear the crying behind me. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" "WHY HER!"

**3 Months Later**

The restaurant he took me to was a hell of a lot more fancy than I would ever be able to afford. I looked into his eyes. He's still as gorgeous as the first time I had ever seen him in person. "So tell me Phillip…why did you pick me? You could have had someone way prettier, or even more beautiful, but you picked me out of the crowd."

He chuckled. His dark grey suit matched the dark lip ring he wore. "Honestly Jess, your question caught my attention. Mine, and a lot of the other guys. I just happened to snatch you up before the other guys did." His smile was cocky.

I tried to remember. That day had been such a blur. CM Punk ripped my favorite necklace off my body, and then he gave me a ride back to my hotel. I met up with him later that night to get my necklace back, and he surprised me by taking me out to dinner. I couldn't just say no to CM fricken Punk!

Question…what was my question at that panel? I remember everyone else was discussing personal life and how the WWE Superstars felt about the personal time they got. I remember sounding bitchy when I said my question. Is that why I got his attention? _Why don't you guys take more time off for your personal life if you miss your families so much?_

I remember them all looking at me like…"who the hell is this bitch and does she even know anything about working for a living?" I didn't mean to sound so bitchy. My face turned red after that, and then I immediately wished I hadn't said anything at all….

"Why did my question appeal to you over the other ones?"

He shrugged and took a sip of his white wine. "Well…the way you asked it, caught us all off guard. It was so…straight-forward. See, it's not that we don't like to take personal time off, it's just hard to do that when everyone wants to do that at the same damn time. You get that right?"

I nodded. He proceeded to go on into a long narrative of how his personal life mixes in with the WWE. I tried to sound as excited as I could, but truth is…I was more focused on the way his eyes glistened in the soft glow of the lights.


	2. Chapter 1

I flipped through the radio station until I finally found something worth screaming through the roof of the limo.

"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YA GOTTA GET WITH MA FRIEEENDS!"

Phillip looked at me from the other end of the limo. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. I'm riding in a limo with someone who still listens to the Spice Girls."

I scoffed at him. "Well...it doesn't make you any better knowing the name of the band.

He held his hands up in defense and smiled at me. "You win." He motioned for me to come over, and I did. I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. "Jess, have I ever told you the story about my first WWE Debut match?"

"Only about a million fricken times," I said, rolling my eyes. I flicked my bangs out of my face.

"Would you like to hear it again? Because I think I'm getting pretty good at telling that story."

"Noooooo!" I nudged at him, pushing him against the door of the limo. "Please don't tell that boring story again! Seriously, I'm almost able to recite the entire story by heart."

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I loved how affectionate he was. He was overly affectionate in the most adorable ways. He was totally loving and caring, but he also had that sarcastic asshole side. He also had this mysterious aura around him, but I couldn't quite grasp what it was.

I laid my head on his shoulder and I breathed in the cologne he always wore. It was his favorite, although he would never tell me the name of it.

"I would love for you to tell me that story Jess. How about it?"

I shook my head and laughed. The thing I loved most about him, was his amazing sense of humor. He knew how to make me smile, granted if he wasn't CM Punk, he would still have that personality that would make my heart melt.

"Come on, what's wrong with that story?"

I looked up at him, and he played dumb. "Phillip, that story has been told a countless amount of times. If I hear it again, I will probably jump out of the roof of the limo and run home."

He smiled at me, as if he were challenging me. "So, it was back in-"

I quickly moved away from him and towards the middle of the limo.

He pulled my arm back and I fell onto him. "I was kidding Jess, come on."

We both chuckled and he pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him hard and I held onto his neck. He wrapped his arms back around me.

"Besides, it would take you forever to get home," he mentioned as I moved back down beside him.

"You do remember that we're in Minnesota right?"

Phil glanced out the window, taking in the view of the skyscrapers in the distance. "Oh, yeah I guess you're right. But it would still take some hours."

"But it wouldn't be terribly long. Especially if I were to...I don't know, take a taxi? I grew up here. I know how to get around."

"That makes it sound like you have some kind of mischievous past that I don't know about."

I shrugged. "The less you know the better."

He shook his head and laughed. "So, when am I going to be introduced to your family?"

"Uh," I stuttered, "you want to meet my family?"

"Well yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I want to meet the amazing people who created this beautiful woman?" He brushed my hair out of my face, and my eyes met his with a burning passion. If we weren't on our way to the Excel Energy Center, I would strip in front of him and force him to do the same.

_Oh stop!_ I was in awe. I couldn't speak.

"But anyway Jess, we're about to pull into the lot. How about we get inside and head towards the buffet?"

I nodded and cuddled against him.

We pulled into the garage and parked in a spot open in the far corner. I stuffed my phone and wallet into my purse and I waited to get out. Phil got out first. "Oh no," he muttered.

"Is everything okay babe?" I crawled towards the door when he stopped me.

"Can uh...you just wait in here a minute?" He was looking at a woman walking our way. This is only the second show I've been too, but I recognized her right away.

However, I nodded and I sat back against the seat. The long-haired bimbo walked over to us. I waited patiently and quietly, trying to make sure she wasn't starting anything.

"AJ, what do you want this time?"

She giggled, "I wanted to talk to you about tonight. You know how you have that match against Dolph Ziggler tonight? Well there's kind of a change in plans."

Phil sighed and leaned against the vehicle. "What kind of change in plans?"

"Well," she started. She paused and saw me sitting inside the limo. "Oh, I didn't realize you brought your girlfriend with you. Let's just finish this conversation later."

She turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm and spun her back. "Just tell me what the change in plans is AJ. I really don't have time to play hide-and-seek later."

She sighed and pulled her wrist away. "Okay fine. Just don't manhandle me. For God's sakes Phillip you have a new girlfriend. You don't want her to think anything is still going on between us." She giggled. I rolled my eyes. "But anyway as I was saying, the main change, is that there is no match."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Then what the hell am I going to do tonight? Hang out backstage and make a small appearance?"

She shrugged. "I think they're planning more cutscenes. I just thought I would let you know before you run into Vince. But I'll see you later Punk." She flipped her hair and turned away.

Since I found out that AJ Lee was with my current boyfriend, I wanted nothing to do with her. And the fact that she brought it up in front of me, was a little more than insulting.

He peeked into the limo from the side. "Are you ready to go in now?"

I looked through him.

"Is everything okay?"

"I really don't like her."

He sighed. "I don't either. But unfortunately I'm stuck working with her right now." He held out his hand to me, and I took it. I climbed out and stood there for a second as he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. She's not gonna spoil our night. I promise."

He kissed me on the forehead and I buried my face in his chest for a few seconds before finally pulling away. I'm not sure what it was about AJ Lee that bothered me so much, but I felt like I couldn't control it.

We walked inside, actually more like waddled inside with Phillip's gym bags over our shoulders. I liked helping him carry stuff, but I wasn't strong enough for it...or at least I'm not yet.

I staggered behind him until we came to a small room down a long hallway with his name on it. I entered after him. Inside, there was a small couch, a mini fridge, and an end table. I set the bags down on the floor and I laid down on the couch, obviously exhausted.

"You can't seriously be tired Jess. I carry both those bags when you're not here." He took off his shirt and threw it at me. I smiled as I grabbed it off my face and threw it back at him.

"Yes Phil, I am tired. _YOU_ didn't let me sleep last night." _But that's okay, because sex with you is so much better than sleep any day._ I felt myself blush.

"I'm pretty sure that you didn't mind it either Jessica Marie."

I rolled my eyes and got up off the couch. He was leaning over, digging through the bag he carried in, and pulling out his attire. I stood behind him and rested my hand on his lower back. "So, when are we getting food? I'm getting hungry."

After finishing his search for the rest of his wrestling wardrobe, he stood up, throwing his gatherings onto the end of the couch. "Well, would you rather see me undress first and eat later, or eat now, then see me undress?" His charming smile was always sexy and devious.

"Well," I said, pretending to think hard, "if I see you undress, then I might lose my appetite."

"Oh that's harsh," he laughed. He turned back and started shoving everything that had fallen out of his bag, back into it.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish!" We were both laughing; he turned back to face me. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, waiting for my response. "If I see you undress first, I will lose my appetite _for food_; but I'll gain a hunger for something completely different."

I'm sure my face was redder than a strawberry, but I didn't care. I could be myself around Phillip Brooks, and I wasn't even embarrassed.

He leaned in and kissed me hard. I loved the taste of his kisses, and I wish they would never end. We both pulled away a little breathless. "How about we go get some food and we save a little bit of this," he pointed between us, "for later."

I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we headed out towards the small buffet area.

I wasn't introduced to any superstars tonight. I wanted to meet a bunch more like I did at last week's show, but no one was really out and about tonight. It was a little depressing here.

It was almost time for Phillip's cutscene's and whatnot. I guess he was still having a match tonight, but we had no idea who it was going to be against. There were a lot of changes going on tonight, and apparently no one had any idea what was going on.

We walked out of the small room he'd been using tonight, and we headed down the hallway a ways. There was a much larger room off to the left that we walked into. There were quite a few stars in here. We were greeted with "Hey Punk," and "Hey Punk's New Girlfriend," when we entered. I waved shyly to a lot of them. I recognized the bigger names, like John Cena, Randy Orton, Mark Henry, Big Show...there were a lot of superstars in here!

Phil still held my hand and walked me over to a small table near the back of the room. I took a seat, and he took a seat next to me. A tall, extremely pale guy, with red hair, was also sitting at this table. Everyone was staring at the large television. It was obvious they were watching tonight's show. 2 women were wrestling out in the ring right now.

"Jess, I'm leaving you in here with the TV. Is that okay?"

I looked over at Phil and he was staring at me intently. "Yeah, why would that be a problem?" Then I heard her laugh and I glanced in her general direction. "Um-"

"Don't worry, she's leaving. We have a storyline together right now, so she won't be bothering you. I promise."

I continued to glance over at her. She was laughing with a group of gorgeous looking divas. Finally he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Jess are you sure you're okay with sitting in here with everyone?"

I nodded. After another minute he leaned over, kissed me on the cheek and walked off. I watched him walk out the door, followed by that girl. She didn't even look at me...thank God.

I sighed.

"Not a lot of people like her, so don't fret about that." The tall red-haired guy had a very strong Irish accent. I looked at him and half-smiled.

"I'm not sure if I hate her because she has a history with Phillip, or if I'm jealous."

He shook his head. "Tis not jealousy. No one could be jealous of _her._" He chuckled and immediately I felt a little better. To know others are irritated by her, made me feel a LOT better.

"I'm Jess," I said nonchalantly.

"Nice to meet ya Jess. I'm Stephen Farrelly, or I go by Sheamus. Whichever you'd prefer to call me." I shook his hand from across the table.

"This is kind of a weird question, but do all you guys hang out in a room like this at every event?"

He nodded. "They have these lounges set up at every arena for us. Our small rooms don't have televisions."

I nodded and we both went back to watching the show. I became a little irritated and aggressive when I saw what my boyfriends acts were. He was playing AJ's boy toy, and she was worried about him doing this match that he didn't even know about, and then they kissed, held hands and walked towards the ring on camera. I know it doesn't mean anything, but I can't help but be pissed off about that.

**A Few Hours Later**

Phillip returned back to the "lounge" (as Stephen told me it was called), after I watched him kick this guy's ass. His name was...Big E-something. He walked over and kissed me on the cheek right away.

He could tell I was upset. "Hey, come with me." He held out his hand, and I took it like I always did.

We walked slowly back to his room, and I could hear her laughter coming from another room. It was definitely something that stuck out to me.

He shut the door behind us and we both took a seat on the couch. "Okay Jess, talk now."

I sighed. "I just can't stand her."

"Well, what can't you stand about her?"

"I don't like her being around..._you_."

He sighed and folded his arms. "Well, there's nothing I can do about that just yet. As long as we're both here for now, we have a storyline together. It won't go on forever, but for now it's gonna. You have to deal with that one. What else about her bothers you?"

"I don't know," I pouted.

He chuckled. "I think you do. Why are you so judgemental against her right now?"

"Do you still like her?" I blurted.

"God no! Jess, come on! She's not even half as pretty as you are." He tilted my chin towards him and smiled. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe…."

"Don't be. You know I love you." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Please stop being mad. I promise there's nothing going on between the two of us, and nothing ever will again." He grabbed my hands and held him tightly. "Tell me you trust me."

I hesitated but I had no choice but to nod. Of course I trusted him. It was that AJ bitch that I didn't trust whatsoever.

"Good. Then tomorrow I promise to make up for what you had to witness in my acting tonight. How's that sound?"

I smiled bashfully. "Well, why not tonight?"

He sighed. "well, today's Friday, which means I'm not coming back to the hotel right away. I have a company meeting to go to."

"Isn't that what you had last week?"

He nodded. "Unfortunately. But it's required. I can't just skip otherwise it's gonna cost me my job." He chuckled. Part of me wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. I just smiled with him.


	3. Chapter 2

We've been together for a little over 3 months now. I've been to a few of the shows with him, but nothing was as fun as hanging out with him afterwards. Phillip was an amazing guy. He was extremely funny, and he was super charismatic. He was also a sarcastic ass, but I love that in a guy.

It's another Friday night. The only thing on my mind, is what's gonna happen when we get back to the hotel room…if you know what I mean (winkie face ;)…).

I sat next to him like I always did in his limo. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me. It was always so calming, and he always smelled so good. I kissed him on the cheek and he hugged me tighter. Finally I sighed, and broke the silence. "So Phil, you get to decide on the movie tonight."

He chuckled. And shook his head. "Jess, you know it's Friday. I'm not coming back to the hotel right away."

I rolled my eyes. I completely forgot. He had _meetings_ to go to after every Friday show. I wasn't sure what the meetings were really about, but he was always gone for hours on end. I was always asleep when he finally got back to the hotel. "If you're not coming with me tonight, then why are you riding with me?"

"I need to get some cash out of my bag."

I rolled my eyes again. "Phil, you know there are ATMs located all around the damn city, right?"

He looked down at me and kissed me on the nose. I continued to look up at him.

"So when are you going to let me in on your little secret?"

"What secret are you referring to?"

I sighed. "Well, I wanna know where you go on Fridays."

There was a long silence as we drove to the other side of LA. "Jess, I told you before. Every Friday after the show, the company likes to hold meetings. There are always new crew people that we have to get introduced to, and there are always new recruits that we try and take in. We gotta introduce ourselves and tell them about the business. Which is why it takes so long. Does that answer your question?"

I shook my head. "You know it never will. Not until you let me come with you one of these times."

He shook his head. "You know I can't do that. It's different than being able to just bring you to the show."

I nuzzled against his neck and sighed again. "I hate not knowing where you go sometimes."

"Jess, you're with me every single day. The only time I leave you is when I have to pee, or if it's Friday." He pulled me in closer and kissed the top of my head. "Look, I'll walk you in, and I'll cuddle with you for a little bit. Will that make you feel a little bit better?"

"Well…can we at least watch another movie tomorrow or something? You know we've skipped our past 4 movie dates. I'd really like to have some time with you."

He nodded and grabbed my hand. He interlocked his fingers with mine, and we sat in silence for the rest of the way to the hotel.

We headed up to our room, and I waited as he unlocked the door. The rest of the floor was completely silent. We shared a floor with the rest of the superstars, like we did at every hotel we were at.

I followed Phillip into the room and he instantly went over to his bag. I watched him silently as I headed towards the bed. I took my phone out of my pocket and set it on the night stand. I slid off my shorts and took of my t-shirt, and I crawled under the covers.

The room was silent. It was comforting. A minute later, Phillip was crawling into bed with me.

"Are you sure everything's okay Jess?"

I nodded and snuggled closer to him. "I hate being asleep when you get back. I just love falling asleep in your arms."

He pulled me in closer to him. "I know. But like I said; you know Fridays are a must for me. It's something I have to do, otherwise I'll end up—"

"Losing your job, I know," I finished for him. It wouldn't be so bad that he would constantly stay after every Friday, if my gut didn't have this horrible feeling every time.

After another few minutes he unwrapped his arms and he sat up on the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna head out. I promise I'll try to get out as early as I can tonight. Is that okay?"

I nodded.

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I pulled him over more and I kissed him passionately on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away, and he walked out the door. I could see a large wad of cash sticking out of his back pocket. I wondered to myself why he would need that much money.

I sighed and I grabbed the remote off of the night stand. I propped myself up against the pillows and I surfed through all the basic channels on the TV. After finding nothing to watch, I gave up. I sat up in the bed, searching for my purse. It wasn't anywhere in the room. Shit! I must've left it at the arena.

How the hell do I leave my purse somewhere? Ugh. I threw my shorts back on and my shirt, and I grabbed my phone. I shot Phillip a quick text before shoving my phone into the pocket of my shorts.

HEY, I'M HEADING BACK TO THE ARENA. I THINK I LEFT MY PURSE THERE.

There was no response from him for at least ten minutes. I couldn't just sit around here and wait. I needed my purse. It had everything in it! My ID, my money, my medications…I needed my pills! I grabbed a card key off of the television stand, and I flew out the door.

I flagged down a taxi and got inside. The driver was a short black man with a trucker hat on. He had a thick mustache and he had hair coming out from under the hat. I cleared my throat. "Sir, is there any way that you could give me a ride to the STAPLES Arena? I left my wallet there. I can pay you after I get my purse from inside."

He looked back at me for a few seconds before finally nodding. "Alright, but you gotta make it quick when we get there. Okay? I got more shifts tonight."

I nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you." And we took off. It didn't take long to get there. It did seem a little longer than the ride back to the hotel though.

The driver pulled up a street over from the main doors. "I will be right back," I told the man. He nodded and I walked out. I jogged across the street and

I walked easily through the first set of doors, and there was an older gentleman standing in front of the second set of doors.

"Excuse me Miss, but the arena is closing down for the night."

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was here earlier and I kinda forgot my purse. Is there any way that I'd be able to find it?"

He looked behind him and then looked back at me. "I'm sorry Miss. You might have to wait until tomorrow when they clear the place out. They might find it while they're cleaning, and they'll put it in the security office."

I sighed. I really needed my purse. "Look, I hate to be any trouble to you, but I have medication in my purse that I really need to take. Is there any way that you could escort me to where I need to go or something? I have the pass with me that I used earlier to get in if you need to see proof that I was here."

Again he looked behind him, looking around. "Alright Miss, I can let you in." He opened the door for me and he walked through with me. "Can you tell me where you were at?"

I pulled out the pass that I never took out of my pocket, and I showed it to him. "I was in the backstage area with the WWE Superstars tonight. I'm not sure how to get there from here, but that's where I need to go."

He scanned over the pass several times, trying to make sure it wasn't fake or anything like that. Finally he looked up and me and he turned to the left direction. "You see this main walkway to the left?" He pointed away from us.

"Yeah," I nodded.

He didn't put his arm down once. "You're gonna go that way. There will be a set of bathrooms just a ways down, and there will be a staircase that heads down. You'll take that staircase. I will radio the guy down there to let him know you are coming, and that it's okay for you to go."

I stood there for a couple seconds taking in what he said. I was never good at remember small simple things like that. "I don't need to be escorted or anything?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I believe ya. But please hurry. We will be locking all the main doors in a little bit. I don't want you to get locked in here with the cleaning crew."

I nodded and then headed off towards the left. I hummed the song _Life is Beautiful_ by Sixx A.M. as I wandered through the empty arena.

After a few minutes of wandering, I finally saw the bathroom that was followed by a staircase that led to a basement. I headed down the steps and there was a man waiting at the bottom.

"Hold on Ma'am."

I paused on the last step and I grabbed the pass out of my pocket. "I'm sorry, but the older gentleman upstairs let me come through. See, I left my purse down here somewhere, and I came back to get it. Can you help direct me in the direction of the backstage area?" I handed the pass to him. Like the man upstairs, he scanned it over a few times before finally stepping aside.

He pointed at a smaller tunnel veering off to the right. "You're gonna go down that hallway and you'll come to a large opening. That's the main backstage area. If you were here earlier you should remember where you left your purse back there."

He seemed kind of mean, but I nodded and headed in the direction he told me. I continued humming to myself. The lights were dimmer down here than they were earlier. I'm sure they wouldn't want to waste any electricity when it's not really needed.

Finally I reached the large empty area. I recognized this earlier. This is where Phillip and I ate earlier with some of his friends. That's also where I first met his crazy ex girlfriend AJ Lee. I don't think she liked me very much, but that's okay because I didn't really like her either. Not even from what I saw on television. I mean, I liked her outfits and her style, but as a person she annoyed me.

Anyways, I turned down another hallway that was back where Phillip had a small changing room. I turned the handle to the door, and it was locked. I pouted. Where the hell am I going to find someone down here? I shook my head to myself and headed back to the big backstage area. As I stood in the emptiness, I could hear footsteps coming from somewhere. "Hello?"

Out of nowhere, came another security guy. This guy was a lot younger, and a lot shorter than the last guy. "What are you doing down here Miss?"

I held up the pass again. "I'm trying to get my purse. Is there any way you could let me into one of the small rooms in the back. I was in there earlier and I think I might have left it inside."

He nodded and I showed him back to the room. My purse was laying on a table, leaning against the wall. I quickly grabbed it. I thanked the guy and I headed back towards the stairs that I came down.

I passed the rude-ish guy and I headed back upstairs. Humming to myself once again, I decided to take the long way around. I headed towards the left, in hopes that I wouldn't run into any other security people.

After a few steps, I paused and listened. There was something. I mean, I could hear voices. I wasn't sure where it was coming from. I looked around, and I was all alone. The older gentleman had gone back out that second set of doors, so I know it wasn't him.

I looked to my right and saw light coming out from the main arena. I quietly walked up the small tunnel to the main arena. The voices were coming from inside. As I got closer the voices became a little clearer. It was a gruff and husky sounding voice.

I peeked around the corner and I was awestruck at what I had seen. All of the WWE Superstars were sitting around the ring as if they were an audience to the large suited man in the ring. I thought they would have taken it down by now. I tried to listen and stay out of sight the best I could.

The large gruff voice came from the suited man. He stood in the ring gazing upon the roster of superstars in the floor chairs. "Alright, so tonight we're gonna do the same thing as always, except we're gonna do things a little differently this time."

A couple people groaned. Then a man I recognized as Ted DiBiase chuckled, "Hunter, we do things differently every damn week. How about you just tell us what we're doing next and we'll start already."

Hunter…that name rang a small bell. "DiBiase, shut the fuck up. If you piss me off _again_ tonight, you're gonna be in the first match. Got it?"

A hand raised off to the left of my vision. Whoever it was, was turned around, and I couldn't see his face.

"Punk, what do you want now?"

Punk? CM Punk? _MY _CM PUNK? I felt nauseas. He lied to me.

"Hunter, since I was the leading winner last week, I vote DiBiase gets to be the official treasurer tonight since he's being a little bitch."

A lot of other superstars snickered. And even Hunter did too. But before he could respond, DiBiase cut in. "Screw you Punk. I'm fighting tonight. I have some money to earn. Besides, the only reason you won last week is because Cena, Lesnar, Big Show and Batista all got first dibs on sitting out. If you fought any of them, they'd have kicked your ass."

"Alright DiBiase, you've pissed me off. How about you and Punk take the first match. And if you disagree with that, you can handle money tonight. Sound like a deal?" Hunter folded his arms and scanned the small crowd. "Bellas, how about you do money tonight? You are both looking too damn sexy tonight and I don't wanna mess that up. How about it?"

A man with a beard chuckled. "Hey Hunter, hands off."

Hunter laughed again. "Calm down Brian. Be happy your lady's not getting hurt tonight." He climbed through the ropes and hopped down onto the mats surrounding the ring. "Punk, DiBiase, get suited up. Brie, you take bets for Punk, and Nikki, you take bets for DiBiase. Let's get this shit started tonight.

I watched as my boyfriend got suited up to fight another match tonight. I thought that the show was over. I had no idea what kind of "meeting" this was, but it was so wrong.

The two girls walked around with boxes, and everyone else was adding money to the boxes. When they got done circling, they handed the box to Hunter. Phillip and DiBiase climbed into the ring as the money was being counted in each box.

"Hey DiBiase, no crying when I kick your ass again tonight."

DiBiase smiled as he leaned against the corner things. "Don't worry Punk, I'll let you keep a little bit of your energy to fuck your new girlfriend after this."

I jumped at the mention of me. But, I couldn't take my eyes of the scene.

Finally Hunter cleared his throat. "Alright guys, there's a total of $7,900 tonight. DiBiase, you have $800 going for you tonight. Punk, you got $7,100. Even the rest of the superstars know you're gonna kick his ass. You ready DiBiase?" He mumbled something but nodded. "Alright, and you Punk?" He jumped up and down a few times like he always did and he nodded. He was turned away from him, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Alright. Miz, you're over there by the bell. Please ring that sucker so we can get this damn thing going."

The bell echoed through the arena and it rang through me. I was still in shock by what I was seeing, and I still couldn't move. I watched as they started to grapple each other. Ted got the first few hits in, but Phil was able to knock him down shortly after. He gained the upper hand for the rest of the time.

But then something happened. My phone was starting to vibrate in my pocket. And it wasn't just a text message. It was the beginning of a phone call. The only thing I could do is hope my phone is on silent, or that I can dismiss it before it makes any sound.

I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and it lit up. My ringtone started playing, and I quickly shut it off. It was loud enough to attract all of their attention. The arena went silent. I peered a little ways around the edge of the tunnel, and I could see Hunter specifically looking in my direction. "Slater, Rhodes, go check it out."

I couldn't see where the guys went, but they weren't coming directly at me.

"Punk, DiBiase, hold off for a few minutes." The superstars started moving around, trying to look around. Some turned and started talking to each other.

Phil was still looking in this direction. He had his hands on his hips and he was scanning the seats and the tunnels when he finally came to the tunnel I was standing it. I peeked a little more out, and we made eye contact. He saw me. He knew I was there.

His eyes widened, and a horrified look came to his face. I could just barely see the silent words coming out of his mouth. "No, no, no, no, no…"


	4. Chapter 3

I could feel tears starting to pool in my eyes. I wasn't sure what I had stumbled into, but it wasn't good. I knew that I was in trouble. I just knew it. There were footprints behind me. I turned around and I could see silhouettes getting closer. I got down on my knees and I quickly crawled over to the closest row of seats. I wasn't sure if I'd been seen yet.

I heard whispering getting closer. And finally, a tall slim guy with red hair walked through the tunnel I'd just escaped through. He went down a few steps towards the ring before he stopped. "Hunter, there's no one up here except the few security guards. What do you want us to do?" Then the other guy walked through the tunnel.

He didn't notice me right away, so I continued to crawl silently away from them.

"Listen, Slater, there's obviously someone here. We all fucking heard it. Find him and bring him to me."

Chairs were slammed. The sound echoed again. Then I heard a high shrill voice. She sounded shocked. "There's movement up there! Rhodes look over there!" That's when I knew they spotted me.

"We found her!"

I got up to my feet and I ran to the next tunnel over. The commotion got louder and louder and I could hear the feet scrambling after me. Shit! I made it to the next tunnel and I ran through it, all the while I could hear Phil's voice in the back of my mind yelling "Run Jess! Get the fuck out of here!"

I did just that. I ran. I ran out to the right with my purse in my hand. I was hoping to come to an exit past the next few tunnels, but there wasn't anything but bathrooms and concession stands. I kept running. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I needed to get the hell out of there.

Around another curve, I could finally see a large set of doors. _Just make it to there Jessie! You can do it! Just make it to the doors and you'll be fine! _I was running out of breath but I kept running. A couple more tunnels to go and I'm there. But out of the second to last tunnel, the tall red-haired guy sprinted out and tackled me from the side.

We fell to the floor and he pinned me down. It took a few seconds before the other guy finally came over to us. "This bitch can run." Both nodded.

After another minute of catching their breaths, the red-head lifted me to my feet by my arms. My legs were wobbly after running, and it was hard for me to walk. They both had a hold of one of my arms, leading me back through the tunnel. I could feel the streaks of the tears on my cheeks. I hadn't realized that I'd been crying.

We made it down to the barrier. They let go of my arms. I wasn't sure if I could climb the barrier with my wobbly legs. But before I had a choice, one of them lifted me by the waist and hoisted me over. They followed me and went back to holding my arms.

They walked me over to the man in charge, and they threw me at the ground. I laid there on my side as I tried to catch the remaining breath I needed. These guys were quick to everything they were doing. I was lifted back up to my feet and I was thrown against the side of the ring. It stung and it knocked out the only breath I had left.

"Hunter, leave her the hell out of this."

I felt a sharp blow to my stomach and I laid on the mat in agony.

"Hunter leave her the fuck alone!"

Hunter chuckled and then stepped over me to get into the ring. "Listen Punk. I don't know who the hell you think you are. She is gonna jeopardize everything that we've worked for. Do you understand that? If she tells anybody what goes on down here, there's gonna be a full on investigation."

I felt more tears escaping as I clutched my stomach.

"Lesnar, bring her up here. Big Show, you and Christian get up here as well."

I had no time to brace myself for the large man that hovered over me. He lifted me up quickly and rolled me into the ring. I was able to prop myself up on my elbows and look up at Hunter. His face had gotten real red.

Hunter cleared his throat and shook his head a little bit. After taking a large breath he turned at the other guys that followed me into the ring. "Alright Christian, you get the privilege of holding this young lady in that corner over there." He pointed behind me.

Christian was a tall and slim guy with a mean look about him. He smiled slyly as he approached me. I tried to back away, but he caught me by the ankle. I tried to kick at him, but he climbed on top of me. He wrapped his hands around my throat and started choking me saying "shhhhh." I closed my eyes, hoping he would stop.

"Hunter stop hurting her and take it out on me." Phil's voice was broken. I could tell he was hurt and pissed off.

"Punk don't fucking speak right now." His voice paused momentarily. I kept my eyes shut. "Christian, pick her the fuck up and hold her in the corner. If you can't handle that job, then you'll get the shit beat out of you too."

His hands disappeared from my throat, and they reappeared around my waist. He lifted me up onto my feet. As he held me up, he moved around to where he was standing behind me. He walked me over to the corner. He leaned against the corner and he wrapped a large arm back around my throat. I gripped his arm, trying to loosen it, but it was no use.

Hunter glared at me. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

I was having difficulty breathing. How could I answer his questions? "Please…just let…me go," was all I could get out in small breaths.

He shook his head and walked towards me. He leaned down so his face was right in front of me. "It doesn't fucking work that way here. Do you have any idea what you found tonight?"

More tears fell from my eyes as I shook my head.

"See, this is a thing we like to do to make some extra cash, and to give ourselves a name. You, my dear, will be back here next week. You got that?"

I nodded and finally he backed away. Christian's arm was still tight around my throat. I could see the pain in Phillip's eyes as he looked at me. He shook his head at me as Hunter approached him.

"Now Punk. You should know more than anyone what the consequences are of a situation like this. You lose this match, therefore Ted gets $4,900. You're gonna fight again next week against someone of my fucking choice, and you're gonna be punished for tonight. You got that?"

Phil nodded as he stood toe-to-toe with Hunter. Hunter pointed at the large man that rolled me into the ring, and he motioned for him to get closer. He did the same thing with the other large man that stood in the ring. He looked to the two large men and then back at Punk.

He turned around and looked around at the other superstars who were watching. Some had horrified looks, and some were in shock. I should have never come by myself. I should've waited for Phil to text me back before I did anything.

"Cena!" Hunter's voice was louder than it previously was. "Since you're the number 1 here, you get first choice." A small smile appeared on his face as if he was proud of what was going to take place.

I glanced over at where John Cena was leaned back in a steel chair. He shook his head in disgust. "Fuck off Hunter. You know this is so fucking wrong."

Hunter sighed and went silent for a few minutes. "Alright. Fine. Everyone else, go home. We're canceling tonight. Out. Now. You all got 5 minutes to clear the fuck out."

Everyone cleared within a minute or two. Everyone except Cena.

"Cena, get the fuck out of here unless you're gonna partake. You know as well as everyone else here, that this is a policy that needs to be followed."

He shook his head. "Hunter, I understand the policy, but you know it's not right for a girl to get the shit beat out of her. I'm pretty sure there's a misunderstanding about what she's doing here in the first place."

Hunter sighed again. "Cena, if you're gonna stay, I'm gonna make sure she takes a hit or two. You wanna keep talkin'?" He turned back around in my direction and smiled. "Christian, she's all yours." Then he turned back towards Phil, who hasn't moved the whole time.

"Alright…Paul, Brock decide which position you're gonna take. If you wanna switch after a little bit then feel free." He turned around and crawled out of the ring. "Go ahead guys. Have fun." He walked over to where Cena was standing. He whispered something to him. Cena was pissed about whatever was said. He gave us each one last look before walking out.

I felt Christian's smile as he buried his face in my neck. His arm was still tightened around my neck. His other hand was moving freely up and down my body. I flinched with every touch, but there was nothing I could do to escape his grasp.

One of the large guys stood behind my boyfriend, grabbing his arms and holding him in place. The other one started punching him in the stomach. I struggled with Christian to try and get free. The men took turns beating Phillip Brooks as I watched on.

It was a while before they finally stopped. The two large men threw Phil down in the middle of the ring. He was bleeding pretty bad.

Finally Christian did the same thing. He threw me down towards Phil, and I collapsed. After a little while, we were the only ones left in the arena. I wept silently next to Phillip and after a little bit he got up on his knees, coughing up blood. I got up and crawled over to him.

"Are you okay?" I said between sobs.

He shook his head as he wiped some of the blood from his face. He spat a few times away from me before he finally sat up on his knees. I did the same and I moved closer.

"I'm so sorry Phillip." I cried some more.

We were both silent, other than the sound of my sobbing. We sat there for another few minutes before he struggled to get to his feet. He held out a bloody hand to me, and I grabbed it. "Let's get the fuck out of here." I nodded.

We got out of the ring, and he held onto me tightly as we walked towards the backstage area. He led us towards the tunnel that led to the garage where his limo was parked.

We rode home in silence. He was very distant. I messed up big time tonight. I knew things weren't going to be okay between us after tonight. As we pulled up in front of the hotel, he crawled towards the front of the back area towards a bag. He pulled out another big black hoodie. He turned and threw it at me. "Put this on."

I did as he told me and threw the hoodie on over myself. It was large, but it was able to hide what he just went through. He did the same. With hoods up, we got out of the limo. He held my hand as we walked through the lobby and rode the elevator up to our floor.

Just like it was before, the floor was completely silent. There were a few televisions making sounds as we walked down to our room, but other than that, nothing made a sound.

We walked into the room and we both stood just inside the door. He reached behind me and closed the door. He looked down at me. He looked terrible. He pointed towards the bed. "Sit."

I did as I was told. I sat on the bed and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. I assumed he was cleaning himself up a little bit. I was waiting for at least a few minutes.

When he came out, he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had on sweatpants, and he was holding a washcloth to his lip. He looked over at me, shook his head and began to pace back and forth across the room. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"Phillip I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "What the fuck were you doing there tonight Jess? Did you follow me back there? Did you really think you'd be able to see what the hell I was doing tonight Jess?"

I started crying again. I shook my head. He must not have gotten my text. "My purse was at the arena."

"Bull shit! You wanted to go so badly tonight. Admit it."

"No, Phil, I didn't follow you. I had no idea you were going to be there. I had absolutely no idea that there would be something going on there tonight. Please believe me!"

He sighed. "You are so fucking unbelievable Jess. Really. I can't believe you did something like this tonight."

Finally I stood up. "Look, I'm sorry I got you hurt tonight. I really am. But please stop blaming me! It was an honest mistake!" I sighed and looked at my purse that I threw on the floor when we got back. "I left my purse at the arena. I took a cab to get there and get it. I got my purse, and on the way out, I heard voices. I looked down and saw everyone. I saw you."

I turned away from him and folded my arms in front of me as I cried some more.

He sighed and walked in front of me. He pulled me into his arms and held me close. Together we sat down on the bed and I continued to lean into him. "I'm so sorry Phil. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I really didn't. Please don't hate me. If you don't wanna be together anymore I'll understand. Just don't hate me.

He lifted my chin to look at him again. "Jess, I'm sorry. I'm overreacting." He kissed my forehead and I leaned into him again. "Are you okay?"

I nearly forgot about the agonizing pain in my stomach from that large boot. I reached down to touch it and it stung. I flinched and I grimaced.

"Let me see it," he said. He helped me lay back in the bed and he lifted up my t-shirt and tank top. In the three months we've been together, I've never seen him show a lot of emotion. I swear there were tears forming in his eyes. He stood up and threw his hands on top of his head, and he began pacing again.

"How does it look?" I tried to smile at him, but I don't think my face agreed.

He took a large breath and blew it out before he finally stopped pacing again. "I'm gonna kill him. If he ever comes near you again Jess, I'm gonna kill him."

"So…it doesn't look good at all…?"

He half-smiled and came back over to me. "No Jess, it looks like shit. The bruising is probably gonna be as dark as the tattoo it's next to."

I tried to half-way sit up to glance at it, but it hurt too bad, so I laid back down. "It didn't damage my tattoo did it?"

He helped me sit up again and then wrapped his arm around me. "No the tat is fine." He pressed his forehead against mine and we sat there for a few minutes leaning into each other.

"I can't believe I let this happen tonight. I'm so sorry Phillip Brooks."

He stared into my eyes. "Look, I'm gonna make sure that nothing happens to you. Okay? I'm gonna make sure that Hunter knows you're off limits."

"Phil it's fine. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl too. Remember?"

He smiled and so did I. "I think it's time for bed Jess. I think it's safe to say our nights were extremely shitty."

I chuckled and he helped me up. We got undressed and we laid down next to each other. I wrapped myself in his arms and we fell asleep cuddling. I'm hoping that for next week, nothing this bad happens again.


End file.
